prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanna Marin
Hanna Sharon Marin is a main character in both the book and the television series. She was best friends with Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, and Emily Fields before Alison disappeared. One year later, Hanna had transformed from a nerdy lackey to the Queen Bee of Rosewood High School along with former loser that Hanna and her friends had made fun of, Mona Vanderwaal. Hanna suffers from an eating disorder. She is portrayed by Ashley Benson. The Book Series In the book series, Hanna acted as the lackey of Alison. Her father had left her and her mother for another woman, Isabel, and the woman's daughter, Kate . Once during a visit with Alison to visit Hanna's dad, Hanna binged while feeling abandoned by Alison, who had created an "instant pretty-girl bond" with Kate after a comment from her father about her weight, Hanna retreats to the bathroom, purging herself with Kate's toothbrush. Alison walked in on Hanna purging. After Alison's disappearance, Hanna separated herself from the other girls. In the ninth grade, Hanna tried out for cheerleading, but didn't make it since the cheerleaders considered her too fat and not pretty enough. Hanna bonded with Mona Vanderwaal, a fellow cheerleading-refusée. They decided to become skinny and pretty before the next year cheerleading tryouts. They become pretty and popular, and Hanna takes over Alison's spot as Queen B. Within that time, Hanna and Mona became shoplifters. When Hanna is caught by the police after a spree at Tiffany's she begins to spiral downwards as "A" taunts Hanna about food and prison and her dad. She starts to binge on food again and steals her boyfriend's car and crashes it. The car incident causes her father to visit. Hanna and her Dad begin to bond again, but Hanna is devastated when a weekend she thought was going to be just her and her dad is ruined by Kate and her dads girlfriend. Kate lies to Hanna and destroys her new relationship with her Dad. Hanna isn't happy about that and starts binging and purging more often. She doesn't eat anything and starts hallucinating. After being humiliated by her best friend Mona, Hanna receives another text from A and figures out who A is. She calls the other PLL's and arranges to meet them at their special spot (the swings at Rosewood Playground). Only before Hanna could reveal A's identity, she is run down my a car and is rushed to intensive care. When Hanna wake's up she cant remember anything about the previous night at all. Mona becomes best friends with Hanna again and Hanna starts dating Lucas. Lucas warns Hanna that Mona is not to be trusted after Mona humiliated her, but Hanna can't remember and thinks Lucas is lying. Eventually they break up. Mona and Spencer plan a massive party to celebrate Hanna's recovery, where Spencer becomes suspicious that her sister is Ali's killer. Spencer and Mona drive to the Police Station. Hanna then remember who A is - Mona. She rushes to the police station and tells Darren Wilden who rushes to to Floating Mans Quarry with Hanna. Hanna sees Spencer who reveals that Mona tried to kill her, in the struggle fell off the cliff and died. The television series Hanna Martin was a chubby nerd that was friends with Alison, but was abused and embarrassed by her. After Alison's disapearance, she distances herself from the other girls. She becomes BFFs with another nerd named Mona, and they starve themselves over the summer and become pretty and skinny. Hanna has taken Alison's place as the most popular girl at Rosewood in Alison's absence. Previously chubby, Hanna became slimmer after Alison's disappearance, and now shoplifts for attention from her absent father. Rejected by her boyfriend, a distraught Hanna crashes his car into a tree on purpose, later working at a dentist's office to pay off her debt. In the mid-season finale Hanna is hit by a car as she runs to tell the girls who "A" is. Relationships 'Friends' Hanna was friends with Alison, Spencer, Aria, and Emily. She was constantly abused by Alison. After Alison's disappearance, Hanna grows apart from Spencer, Aria, and Emily and becomes friends with Mona. The two become queen bees. A new recent friend of Hanna's is Lucas. He is currently helping her make some extra cash by selling her stuff on the Internet. It's clear Lucas has a crush on Hanna. 'Boyfriends' Sean is Hanna's boyfriend, but at the dance she repeatedly leaves him to try and find Toby's (and had just found out Emily had basically cracked her head open) file. Sean, angry at this, holds a grudge against Hanna and starts to hang out with one of Hanna's best friends, Aria (to possibly make her jealous) and proceeds to send her flowers. Aria dislikes what Sean is trying to do and turns him down, telling him how much Hanna had always loved him. Sean eventually sees the error of his ways and tries to make up with Hanna. The two go on a double-date with Aria and Noel in episode 9. Their relationship, however, is still quite rocky. Episode Guide 1. Pilot: Hanna shoplifted a pair of sun glasses. 2. The Jenna Thing: Hanna's mom starts to date Darren Wilden. 3. To Kill a Mocking Girl: Hanna tries to make Sean forget about the old Hanna. 4. Can You Hear Me Now?: The girls try to ignore A, but only make matters worse. 5. Reality Bites Me: Hanna works at a doctor's office to pay off the car. 6. There's No Place Like Homecoming: Hanna goes to prom. 7. The Homecoming Hangover: Hanna doesn't want Toby's file anymore, since the police are looking for it and she fears she be in jail if they find out she has it. 8. Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone: Alison's brother comes to town for Alison's memorial. 9. The Perfect Storm: Hanna gets trapped in the school. 10.Keep Your Friends Close: Hanna gets hit by a car after finding who A was. Gallery HM001.jpg HM002.jpg HM003.jpg HM004.jpg HM005.jpg HM006.jpg HM007.jpg HM008.jpg HM009.jpg HM010.jpg rebecca-taylor-waterfall-ruffle-dress-and-pretty-little-liars-popover.jpg d686ae20453ff030580270ddf7c2d306.jpg Category:Characters Category:Rosewood High School students Category:TV show character Category:Book character Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Main characters Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Marin Family Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Protagonist Category:Females